The present invention relates to a mounting device and a method for the counterforce-free mounting of a pressure plate assembly to a counterpressure plate. Further, the present invention relates to a method for the counterforce-free dismounting of a pressure plate assembly from a counterpressure plate.
A mounting device is known from DE 20 2010 011 709 U1 for the counterforce-free mounting of a pressure plate assembly to a counterpressure plate. The mounting device comprises several adjustment bodies, by which the mounting device can be connected via screws to the counterpressure plate at the side facing the motor. In order to allow adjusting the adjustment bodies to different clutch types and arrangements of holes, the adjustment bodies are provided, on the one hand, on two different bridges, which can be rotated in reference to each other in the circumferential direction, and on the other hand they are supported on these bridges respectively in oblong holes, allowing their positioning in reference to each other to be adjusted in a radial direction.
It is considered disadvantageous that this mounting device has a relatively large design, due to the two bridges. This can aggravate the handling thereof.